


Curiosity Killed The Cat

by DeckofDragons



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Cum Inflation, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Eye socket fucking, Forced Arousal, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Gross Porn, Knotting, M/M, Mouth Fucking, Multiple Orgasms, Voyeurism, cum kink, request, soul fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 10:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13855473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeckofDragons/pseuds/DeckofDragons
Summary: Blueberry is curious about Razz's world but Razz won't show him around so he decides to do so by himself.





	1. Exploring

**Author's Note:**

> I got the request for this fic ages ago. It was right around the time I wrote the dog gang rape scene in 'Hurt' so I didn't do it right away because of similar this is to that and then kind of forgot about it for a while. But here it finally is.

Curiosity was a powerful thing. And Blueberry’s curiosity about Razz’s world had been eating away at him for a long while now. He knew from what Razz and Slim had told him that it wasn’t a very nice place. Monsters were meaner and more prone to violence, especially against those perceived as weak and vulnerable. He’d never seen it for himself but had always wondered about it.

What kind of world must it be to have made Razz and Slim the way they were? Getting Razz to open up and trust him had been one of the most difficult, but still rewarding, things Blueberry had ever done. And they were both still so nervous about strangers, even in Blueberry’s world where people were nice by default and they knew that. To them showing any kind of ‘weakness’ in public was off the table, including being open about their emotions and who they cared about.

Blueberry had asked Razz to show him around his world so he could see what it was like for himself. But Razz had adamantly refused, saying Blueberry didn’t need to know. Slim had refused too on similar grounds and because Razz had.

So, Blueberry had decided he’d take a look around himself. He was of course being very careful not to do or say anything to draw attention to himself. He’d even changed out of his bright blue clothing, wearing instead a navy-blue, almost black, hoodie with pants and shoes to match. He’d pulled up the hood to obscure his face and tried to walk like he belonged here. No one seemed to be paying him much attention so he was probably doing a good job.

He was still in Snowdin. In fact, he wasn’t even planning on leaving the Snowdin area. He just wanted a quick look around and then he’d leave.

There were some things about it that reminded him of his own world. Like the general lay of the land and most of the buildings looked the same, albeit more rundown dirty, and/or abandoned. But that was where the similarities ended. There weren’t any bright eye-catching colours _anywhere_ , not even on any of the monsters’ clothing. And everyone looked so miserable or angry. The way everyone walked hunched over and glaring at anyone who came too close made it seem like there was constant tension in the air, as if a fight could break out at any moment. And based off things Razz and Slim had vaguely alluded to in the past, that was exactly the case.

So, Blueberry kept to himself, being careful not to walk too close to anybody else. He still got some looks though, probably because he was new around here. But no one confronted him or even paid much attention to him so he just ignored it.

He made way through Snowdin, heading towards the forest. He’d go down to the Ruins – the pathway there through the forest was always empty in his world – and then turn around and go back to Razz’s place. He’d keep this adventure a secret by pretending he’d just come in from his world else the travel log would give him away.

He was about halfway to the Ruins when someone seemingly out of nowhere put a hand on his shoulder, making him jump. “Hey, how’s it going?” they said. It sounded an awful lot like… Doggo but a bit gruffier.

Blueberry stiffened as he turned around. Yep, it was Doggo, looking a bit more beat up and angry than he was used to. The cigar was still there though, dark smoke wafting off it. “It’s going.” Blueberry kept his voice as neutral as he could, not letting his nerves show or defaulting to his usual happy tone.

“You smell like Sans but also different.” The tone Doggo used suggested that he disliked Razz. Why that would be? “Ya look a bit like him too.”

“He’s my cousin.” Blueberry had already prepared a story in case anyone noted how similar he was to Razz. If asked, he’d say he was from the Capital, visiting his cousins for business reasons that didn’t need to be elaborated upon.

Doggo grinned, sniffing at Blueberry some more. “Cousins huh? Didn’t know he _had_ a cousin.”

“Well he does.” Blueberry did his best to put a on snide attitude, one that suggested he didn’t want to be messed with. That kind of thing didn’t come naturally to him but he’d spent enough time around Razz that he did a pretty decent job – as far as he could tell anyway. “I’ll be going now.”

He turned on his heel, standing straight and tall like Razz did all the time. He didn’t like the way Doggo was looking at him so it was time to go back; he’d already seen what he wanted to see anyway.

“Nah, you don’t gotta go yet.” Doggo’s hand gripped onto his shoulder again, spinning him back around. “If you really are Sans’ cousin then I think you deserve some special treatment, ya know to repay him for all he’s done for us.”

Blueberry did _not_ like Doggo’s tone or mannerisms – though he couldn’t quite place way – as he used his grip on his shoulder to push him off the path and into the woods. What should he do though? He didn’t want to start a fight if he didn’t have to – from what he’d gather most fights here were to the death and he didn’t fancy killing anyone. And Doggo hadn’t explicitly said or done anything that promised harm to Blueberry, it was just the situation and unfamiliarity with the customs of this world that had Blueberry nervous. Maybe that’s just how monsters were here and this was his way of being friendly? Razz had come off as harsh and not nice at first too, maybe this was the same; Doggo was nice in Blueberry’s world after. Maybe he should escape his grasp and run away just to be safe though.

His indecision soon cost him the opportunity as Doggo led him into a small clearing where the rest of the Dog Guard – Greater Dog, Lesser Dog, Dogamy, and Dogaressa – were gathered. They closed into a circle around him, sniffing him. But they weren’t hurting him so he was fine… probably. He should work on getting out of here as soon as possible though; not because he was scared but because he wanted to get back before someone saw the travel log on the machine and figured out what he was up to, that’s all.

“He says he’s Sans’ cousin,” Doggo said, keeping his hand firmly on Blueberry’s shoulder, pressing down ever so slightly. “He’s a soft Capital boy too I think.” What did that mean? And Blueberry hadn’t given the fake story about being from the Capital. “But let’s show him a good time for Sans huh?”

“There’s uh… no need for that,” Blueberry said. Should he try to be friendly or continue to maintain the aloofness he’d been going for? He didn’t know enough about his world and its people to be able to say one way or the other which would be smarter here.

The dogs chuckled, sending a chill down his spine. It was stupid to be scared, the dogs were friendly… in his universe but this wasn’t his universe.

“I’ve already wanted to play with Sans,” Dogamy said.

“This is the next best thing,” Dogaressa added. At least the way they finished each other’s sentences remained. That was a good sign, right? Only ‘play with’ didn’t sound good, he was made bones, dogs liked to chew on bones, didn’t they?

“No, I need to go home.” Blueberry pushed aside his growing fear and stood straight, shrugging off Doggo’s hand on his shoulder. Remembering what kind of world this was supposed to be, he summoned three Blasters to back up his words. Against five probably didn’t stand much of a chance in a real fight but he should be able to get through them and get away. “Now get out of my way,” he said doing a pretty good impression of Razz’s tone. He had a way of being intimidating despite his size, Blueberry should be able to achieve that too, they were the same person after all and Razz was actually shorter than him.

Instead of being frightened though the dogs chuckled again as they tightened their circle. He opened his mouth to respond but all that came out was a squeak as something was suddenly being looped around his neck from behind. He opened his Blasters’ maws to fire their beams at the dogs but they fizzed and sparked out of existence instead. What? He tried to resummon them. Nothing. Same with bone constructs.

The dogs’ laughter was much more sinister this time. They even barked and howled in their mirth.

“What’s going on here?” Blueberry forced on a scowl as he lifted his hands to touch the thing around his neck. It felt like a leather dog collar with spikes. A heavy little box thing on the back attached it to his neck vertebrae. He pulled at it but a fur covered hand wrapped around his and yanked it away.

“We’re gonna have some fun with ya.” Doggo’s breath was hot and smelled foul as he bent over to speak directly into Blueberry’s face. He flinched and pulled away but Doggo’s grip on his arm tightened. “You look too much like Sans not to.”

Blueberry tried once more to summon a Blaster, wave of bone constructs, or _anything_. But _nothing_ happened. Why? … The collar?

Suddenly there were more furred hands grabbing onto him, pulling him in all directions. They were arguing about something but it was through barking so he didn’t understand. He didn’t care though as he fought against their hold, getting nowhere. He’d made a real big mistake coming here, hadn’t he? The least he could’ve done was run away as soon as soon as Doggo accosted him. Too late now.

“Enough,” Dogamy said loud enough to pause whatever they were arguing about for now.

“You can all go at the same time if we use his soul and one of his eye sockets,” Dogaressa said. What did she mean by _that_? “I’ll watch.”

Whatever it was, it apparently solved the issue as all five dogs nodded to each other before using their grip on Blueberry to lift him. They carried him to the center of the clearing and dropped him onto a large tree stump. He would’ve ran but there was no room too. What were they going to do to him?

“I’ll use his soul,” Dogamy declared as he grabbed onto Blueberry’s upper arm to lift him up some, his other hand going for his shirt.

Blueberry kicked at him but was quickly restrained. The dogs ripped at his clothes, not just his shirt but his pants too. Why hadn’t he worn his armor? That was so much harder to take off and offered better protection, who care if it was bright blue? They didn’t bother undressing him properly, literally ripping it all off instead. They discarded the tatters of his clothing in the snow, leaving him with nothing but the collar.

“What do you want from me?” If he knew maybe he could avoid getting hurt by just giving it to them. Depending on what it was of course.

“You haven’t figured it out, huh?” Doggo said with a chuckle. “You’re the most innocent person I’ve ever meant.” That did _not_ imply good things.

Dogamy pressed a hand to Blueberry’s sternum, his magic reaching in to pull at Blueberry’s soul. Unprepared and frightened, Blueberry couldn’t fight it and his soul came out with a ping. Dogamy’s hand wrapped around it, giving a small squeeze as he poured his intent into. He… wanted Blueberry aroused enough for his magic to form into a pussy! They were going to rape him.

 Before Blueberry could do more than gasp, Dogamy was stepping back, soul in hand as he poured his intent into it. Blueberry’s magic was already pooling in his pelvis against his will. “Don’t, please don’t, I…” He cut off with a yelp as Greater Dog grabbed his spine and jerked his hips up, lifting his bare pelvis into the air.

Looking back, Blueberry could see that his dick was already erect, just waiting for Blueberry’s magic to take shape. It was _huge_ ; it would probably break him. He whimpered and tried to jerk away, fighting the impulses being forced into his soul for all he was worth.

Lesser Dog grabbed him next, pulling his front up so that he was on his hands and knees. Which, while on the log put his face disconcertingly level with Lesser’s and Doggo’s crotches. They were already unzipping their pants and stroking themselves to hardness.

Blueberry struggled and tried to wriggle free but the dogs were bigger and stronger than him. Doggo put a hand to back of his skull, forcing his head to tilt up. Blueberry opened his mouth to beg for mercy – still fighting against letting his magic form into a pussy in his pelvis – but got a mouthful of Doggo’s dick instead. He scrambled to pull back but their hold on him kept him firmly in place.

“Hey Dogamy,” Doggo said. “Make his summon his mouth bits too.”

Blueberry groaned and whimpered as Dogamy did as requested, forcing his will into Blueberry’s soul. Unable to fight against the strength of both impulses, his magic snapped into place. He was suddenly assaulted with the taste of Doggo’s cock as it pressed against his tongue and into his throat. He only had time to gag on it as something large pressed against the lips of his pussy, making him shudder in fear before it thrust roughly in.

Even with his unwanted arousal making his magic loose and slick, it hurt. It was too big and thick, he couldn’t take it. He wasn’t given a choice though as it rocked him forward and even deeper onto Doggo’s cock.

“Much better,” Doggo said as he pulled out. Almost in sync with Greater as they thrust back in, making his body want to rock both ways at once. But that wasn’t all as his eye socket was suddenly filled too, the magic in there burning like fire at the intrusion.

Not a single one of them gave him any time to try to steady himself or find his bearings. They all pounded into him, rocking his body every which way under the force of their thrusts. His attempts to struggle were ignored and did no good.

And then _just_ when it didn’t seem like it could get any worse, something pushed against his soul too and then _into_ it. They were _fucking_ his soul. He screamed and thrashed as much as he were able to, tears pouring from his free eye. It _hurt_ , everything hurt.

Doggo chuckled. “Oh, how I wish you really _were_ Sans. I’d love to put him in his place like this.”

Blueberry couldn’t even pull up anger at those words on behalf of Razz, had barely even understood them. His pussy hurt each time Greater filled him but it with his force arousal also quickly pushing him towards climax. It soon hit and he screamed around Doggo’s dick as it thrust into his throat, his magic clamping around Greater’s girth, making it feel even bigger inside him.

As he came down the dogs were laughing. One of them said something but Blueberry couldn’t tell over the ringing in his ‘ears’ if it was proper speech or barking nor did he care. His whole being was consumed with everything that was thrusting into him and his soul. Dogamy’s intention was both making Blueberry aroused and pleasure for himself. It was hard to distinguish the pleasure from the pain, the two intermingling until it didn’t even matter anymore.

He moaned around the cock in his mouth, clenching his eye and magic around the dicks inside him. He soon climaxed again, even more intense the last time, erasing what little strength he had left. Coming down, he would’ve collapsed limply if they weren’t holding him up.

More distant laughter and maybe some talking too, he couldn’t tell. What were they laughing about? Nothing was funny about this or anything else.

He was starting to get close to a third orgasm when the dick in his pussy thrust in particularly hard, jerking his body forward and onto the dicks thrusting into his face. Something hard expanded at the base of it where it entered him, painfully stretching his magic more than ever, as there was suddenly warmth flooding inside him. He moaned, arching his back as climax hit again, shorter than the other times but no less intense for it.

“Swallow,” came a loud commanding as his body relaxed. Swallow what?

The cock in his mouth pushed all the way and something expanded at the base of it, locking it in his mouth. Something warm then gushed down throat. He reflectively swallowed even as it kept coming and coming, same with the warmth in his pussy. The pressure was building down there, growing painful. Before it could burst though it changed shape, allowing it to flow into his middle.

The dick in his eye was next, slamming into his already throbbing head, and locking in place as liquid warmth sprayed against the back of his skull in a steady stream. When the one in his soul did the same it came with another burst of pleasure, causing him to orgasm again as well. It was followed by darkness rapidly closing in on his vision until there was nothing left.


	2. Lost and Found

“Where’s Blueberry?”

Razz looked up from his cooking preparations as Slim walked in. “What do you mean?”

“On the machine,” Slim gestured vaguely back towards the front door, “there’s a travel log from his world to here with no return time. So, uh… I thought he’d be in here with you like he normally is.”

Blueberry came over to visit sometimes so that wasn’t surprising but… “He’s not here.” When he came over it was to visit Razz, that had been the case every single time even before they’d started dating.

“Uh…  Stretch then?” Slim looked just as confused as Razz was starting to feel.

“Why would he be here?” Especially without Blueberry.

Slim shrugged as he pulled his phone out of his coat pocket. “I’ll text them.”

Razz placed his cooking stuff aside to go living room and then upstairs to his room and then Slim’s room. Both were empty – Slim’s was a mess though and _needed_ be cleaned, he’d yell at Slim about that later. So was the bathroom at the end of the all. Blueberry and/or Stretch definitely weren’t in the house.

Why would the travel log have a record of someone from their world coming here if they weren’t here? Had it malfunctioned? It never had before, had it? Not that Razz was aware of.

“Stretch says Blueberry isn’t there right now,” Slim said as Razz headed back downstairs. “And Blueberry didn’t respond, I texted him first.”

Now Razz was starting to go from confused to a little worried. When not busy Blueberry answered texts right away and he _shouldn’t_ be busy at this time, in fact he should be at home cooking supper. Maybe he just hadn’t heard the text sound because he was listening to music or away from his phone or something. They could wait a few minutes for a response or… “Call him.”

If Blueberry and therefore Blueberry’s phone wasn’t in this universe the phone wouldn’t ring or even go to voicemail. If however Blueberry was here as the travel log supposedly suggested then it would ring.

Slim of course got that immediately. He looked down at his phone again and tapped the screen a few times then held it out – on speaker no doubt – and tapped one more time.

It started ringing but he didn’t pick and it eventually went to voice mail. Blueberry was in this world though, no doubt about it. Or at least his phone was but the likelihood of him having dropped it wasn’t good. And if he had it would be in the house in which case they’d hear it. Meaning Blueberry had traveled through the machine and _wasn’t_ in house meaning he was outside.

But… it wasn’t as surprising as it perhaps should’ve been. Blueberry had been asking about this universe and what made it so dangerous for a while now and had brought up the idea of Razz showing him around more than once. Razz of course had always denied him; Blueberry didn’t know how messed up this place could get sometime. If he were in Blueberry’s position though he’d probably a pulled a stunt like this too.

Now the only question was: did Blueberry not answer his phone because he knew they’d be upset with him for doing this? Or did he not answer because he couldn’t?

“Call again,” Razz said. Blueberry wouldn’t ignore his phone twice, would he?

Sim tapped the screen again. It rang once more and… went to voice mail.

“Shit.” Razz growled, kicking the closest piece of furniture: the couch. “Let’s go find him.” He grabbed hold of Slim’s wrist and Slim teleported; he knew the drill. Hopefully Blueberry was still in Snowdin somewhere and not in _too_ much trouble.

***

Blueberry drifted unwillingly back towards consciousness. His whole body hurt, his soul too. He was reflectively swallowing something warm that was spraying down his throat that came from something in his mouth. One of his eye sockets was forced open but he couldn’t see out of it because something was jammed in there, more wet warmth was spraying against the back of his skull, oozing down. And there were something in his soul and in his… pussy too, both pumping more thick warm liquid into him, filling his soul and pouring into his belly.

His good eye opened, his eye light shifting up to see Doggo. A mean looking version of him and… his dick was in Blueberry’s mouth. Blueberry jerked away but… the cocks in his mouth and eye stayed firmly in place; they were stuck in there by something.

Doggo chuckled. “Good morning sunshine. You’re quite the cum guzzler aren’t ya? Doing it in your sleep like that.”

Blueberry had no choice but to keep swallowing; he couldn’t spit it out when his mouth was filled with Doggo’s cock. He screamed around it, trying to pull his hips forward next but that was stuck too. They all were and they were… pouring cum into him.

His screaming and struggled only made the dogs laugh, all five of them. And he didn’t have the strength to keep fighting, especially when every little movement hurt. His pussy burned with the size of Greater’s cock but… he was also dreadfully turned on – an impulse being forced into his soul by the… dick inside it. Part of him wanted Greater to move so he could at least get some stimulation and…

He let out a weak sobbed, muffled by Doggo’s dick. He had no choice but to sit there and swallow until after what felt like hours the knots finally softened and cum stopped being poured into him. Lesser’s first, then the one his soul, then Doggo’s, then finally Greater’s. Cum oozed out of his skull and pussy and mixed with his drool as it leaked out his mouth. Their dicks weren’t soft though.

He tried to jerk away but it was too later as they all thrust into him again, fucking him just as hard as before. Cum squelched out of his pussy and eye socket around their cocks. He screamed and tried to do _anything_ to get away. It didn’t work though and the much-needed stimulation from Greater finally moving brought him to a swift climax even through the pain in his magic and everywhere else, erasing his thoughts in a wash of sensation.

He may have blacked out again, he wasn’t sure, but when he became able to think again, all the cocks inside him were still. There was music playing that sounded an awful like his ringtone. It was probably important, he should answer it, right? Only he couldn’t.

“It’s his phone,” came Dogaressa’s voice over the ringing in Blueberry’s head that seemed to almost match his ringtone.

“Should we answer it?” Dogamy’s voice this time. His cock was still in Blueberry’s soul, also not moving but still forcing arousal into him.

“No,” Doggo said. “Let them wonder where he is. When we’re done with him here we can take him back to the den and he can be our fuck toy ‘til he dusts. No one will know what happened him.”

The other dogs laughed, seemingly in agreement as the phone started ringing again. Blueberry needed to answer it, ask whoever was calling to come save him. Before he could even try to reach for it though they resumed fucking him, laughing and barking at each other.

***

Slim landed them at the entrance to the Ruins, a good starting point. There was nothing nearby though and the snow was undisturbed; Blueberry wasn’t here and hadn’t been here. Then to save time he took them on a series of teleport hops down the path, heading towards Snowdin.

Razz was going to be _furious_ if Blueberry just wasn’t answering his phone. Either way he was going to be getting a very loud stern talking too, there was a _reason_ Razz didn’t want him to see any part of this world goddamnit.

“The dogs,” Slim said after they landed from a third or fourth teleport. The sound of what could only be the Dog Guard laughing and barking could be heard not far off the path, probably just out of sight from the path. They were _supposed_ to be on Guard duty right now.

Razz would have to discipline them later though, finding Blueberry and making sure he was okay came first. He opened his mouth to say so but cut off as another sound joined the dogs’, a muffled scream. The dogs were tormenting someone again.

Razz growled, gesturing for Slim to follow as he started for the source of the noises. He was going to severally injure or kill at least one of them someday, today might be that day.

“Hey!” Razz shouted with a growl as he stepped into the clearing the dogs were in. They all froze immediately. Lesser, Greater, and Doggo were gather around someone – impossible to tell who or what kind of monster from the angle Razz was entering – Dogamy had something in his hand that he was thrusting his dick into, and Dogaressa was watching the proceedings with her hand stuffed down her pants, masturbating. They were gang raping someone _again_ and they _weren’t_ going to get away with it this time; Razz had seen it for himself and therefore had _proof_.

“Oh, hey Sans,” Dogamy said. He was at least intelligent enough to looked nervous.

“Uh…” Dogaressa continued for him, “Why are you out here? Shouldn’t you be…”

Razz growled and summoned a row of Blasters, Slim did the same beside him. The dogs exploded into motion, scrambling to escape Razz and Slim’s combined wrath – a dangerous thing as they all knew well. They were all out of the clearing in seconds, running on all fours to go faster and splitting off in different directions. Slim could teleport though so Razz would have no problem catching them and dragging them all to jail.

But when he grabbed hold of Slim’s wrist again, he didn’t teleport. Razz opened his mouth to shout at him but froze when he saw what Slim was looking at; the dogs’ victim… a small skeleton monster… “Blueberry?”

There was no response from the small figure laying limp on the stump. Razz rushed closer to get a better look. Yep, it was Blueberry. He appeared to be unconscious. He had a magic blocking collar on, attached to his neck vertebrae. White stuff leaked from his mouth – mixing with drool – and eyes. His ecto-body was summoned and in his belly more of that same white substance was visible, it was leaking out of his summoned magic. They’d been… raping him so there was only one thing that stuff could be.

Razz wasn’t just going to punish the dogs, he was going to _kill_ them. He was going to… He had to take care of Blueberry. He grabbed hold of the collar and with some effort got it off; he tossed it side hard enough to send it flying into the nearest tree. “Take us home and then hunt them down,” He said with a growl, gesturing to Slim. “Do whatever you want to them.” Even if he weren’t giving Slim permission to have his way he wouldn’t be listened to in this instance; Blueberry was an alternate version of Razz _and_ Slim’s friend. “Just make sure to keep them alive for as long as possible.”

Slim growled in answer, the kind of growl that made even Razz a little afraid sometimes. He put a hand on Razz’s shoulder as he gently lifted Blueberry. Slim teleported, landing them in the living room before immediately vanishing again. Razz wished him luck in the hunt for the dogs.

Putting a leash on his anger for now, Razz turned his attention back to Blueberry in his arms. He was still limp and unconscious, leaking… dog cum from various places. With a growl, Razz started for the stairs. It was a short trip from the top of the stairs to the bathroom.

He placed Blueberry gently in the tub but didn’t turn the water on yet. Instead he lightly patted Blueberry’s face until he groaned and turned his head away.

“I need you to wake up.” Razz forced himself to speak as softly as he could. As furious as he was right now screaming and cursing wouldn’t help – unfortunately, not everything could be solved or even made better with violence and anger.

Blueberry stirred even more at Razz’s voice. His eyes slowly opened, remaining half lidded, but only one eye light flickered into existence. His other eye still leaked… cum, almost like it was tears, it made Razz feel ill.

“Hey Blue,” he said, not sure what to say here. Did Blueberry want to be comforted and assured that he was okay now? Or did he want promises of vengeance against the people who’d hurt him? Both maybe. Or maybe something else?

“Razz?” Blueberry’s voice was hoarse and weak. “Where am I? What happened?” If only he could forget this whole thing for forever.

“We’re back home, my place.” Razz was actually a little proud of how he managed to keep his voice calm, not letting any of his anger or worry shine through. “I need you to… dispel your magic… please.” Blueberry was always encouraging him to say ‘please’; this might be a good time to actually start.

Blueberry thankfully didn’t look down before doing so, the cum in his belly vanished too but the stuff in his pussy landed on his pelvis. He squeaked in disgust as he looked down it. “I’m… I’m…”

“It’s… you’re…” ‘Okay’ wasn’t a good word to use here, was it? Because Blueberry was _not_ okay. “I’ll help you get cleaned up.” Cleaning him up came first, they’d figure out what to do from there once that was done. “My brother is taking care of the _dogs_.” Blueberry had never seen Slim’s violent side so he wouldn’t know what that entailed exactly but he was smart enough to get the basic idea.

Blueberry whimpered. “It’s in my…” He reached up a hand to hover near his eye socket, the one with no eye light and leaking cum.

Razz growled softly. “Like I said, Papyrus is taking care them, he’s good at that stuff. They’ll pay. But for now, let’s get you cleaned up, okay?”

Blueberry nodded. “Please.”

Razz turned around to take his gloves and scarf so they wouldn’t get wet. He then turned the faucet on and stoppered the tub once the water was running warm enough. He then grabbed a wash cloth and wet it under the stream.

“Tilt you head back, we’re going to get it out of your skull before it dries, okay?” Narrating what he was doing should help, right? He didn’t want to do or touch Blueberry in any way that would make him upset.

Blueberry complied wordlessly, making soft whimpering sounds. Razz held the washcloth over his eyes socket and squeezed all the water out, trying to pretend that didn’t make Blueberry’s sounds of unhappiness increase in volume and intensity. But he titled his head forward, letting it all wash out. They did that a few more times until no more white stuff was coming out.

From there a scrub and then a good rinse under the shower spray after letting the water drain coupled with another scrub, Blueberry was as clean as he could get. Razz’s clothing was soaked but it didn’t matter. He wrapped Blueberry in the softest towel they had before leaving to get them both a change of clothes. Luckily Blueberry had spent the night here enough times that he’d started keeping a few spare outfits in Razz’s closest.

When Razz returned to the bathroom Blueberry had his soul out and was holding it over sink. He was squeezing it, causing something to ooze out.

“What are you doing?” Razz asked.

Blueberry jumped a little but didn’t stop what he was doing. “It’s… in my soul too, he… fucked my soul.”

Razz was so shocked to hear Blueberry swear that he almost missed the meaning of the words. When they clicked another flash of anger shot through his soul. That was _disgusting_.

Balling his hand into a fist, he stepped back and took a deep breath. Slim would take care of the dogs; they’d _pay_ ; Slim was _excellent_ at that kind of stuff when he put his mind to it. Razz had to take care of Blueberry, though he’d check on the dogs later if he could and if they were still alive he’d… No, thinking about it right now wouldn’t help. What should he do though? He wasn’t exactly a comforting person.

Well, first he should probably stop Blueberry from squeezing his soul like a sponge since that probably wasn’t good. But he was too late; when he stepped forward to do just that Blueberry’s grip loosened; there was no more stuff coming out of it. He let go and it vanished back into his chest.

“I’m sorry,” he said as he turned to face Razz. His voice was emotionless and flat; Razz had heard him sound like that before. “You were right, I shouldn’t have…”

“Don’t even go there.” Razz was not about to let Blueberry stray into blaming himself for what had happened to him. “Here.” He held out the clothes he’d brought for Blueberry – he’d already changed out of his wet clothes earlier.

Blueberry stared at them for a few seconds with an exhausted expression – his other eye light was back but hazy and indistinct – before taking them. “Thanks.” He dressed slowly, his movements suggesting he was exhausted and probably in pain.

What should Razz do now? What did Blueberry need? Rest probably and then… vengeance? Comfort? Probably both. Slim was taking care of the vengeance part though, by the time he was done with them there wouldn’t even be dust left. So, Razz should focus on making sure Blueberry got home and got some sleep. Stretch would know how to help him much more than Razz did.

“You… ready to go home?” Razz held out a hand, Blueberry liked holding hands.

Blueberry didn’t take it though. “No.”

“What do you mean ‘no’?”

“I… don’t want Pappy to see me like this. I feel…” he drew in his arms into hug himself, “gross and disgusting. I don’t know… I can’t…”

Razz should’ve just shown him around Snowdin a little like he’d wanted. Together he and Slim would’ve been more than enough to keep him safe, he just hadn’t wanted Blueberry to see it; he was happy and innocent, Razz hadn’t wanted to ruin that. But Razz would’ve done as Blueberry had done in his position – they _were_ the same person – so… he should’ve known Blueberry would too. It was too late now; Blueberry had more than seen how bad this place was, he’d experienced the worst of the worst of it. There was no taking that back.

“I’m… sorry,” was all Razz could think to say, it didn’t help. He was bad at stuff like this, always had been. Comforting and making people feel better was what Blueberry was good at.

“Can I… spend the night here?”

Razz sighed. “Okay.” He couldn’t deny Blueberry that. “But… you are going to have to go home and tell Stretch what happened tomorrow.”

“I… don’t have to tell him. I’ll just… pretend it didn’t happen so he won’t have to worry about me. It’s over now so… it’s done, I don’t have to think about it anymore.”

Razz frowned at him. “I don’t think it works like that.”

Blueberry frowned back, an unnatural expression on his face. “I’m… tired and…. I wanna get the… taste out of my mouth.”

“Okay, I’ll make you something quick to eat and then you can go to bed.” This time when Razz held out his hand Blueberry took. He squeezed it as if holding on for dear life; it hurt a little but if made him feel better than Razz would gladly put up with it.


End file.
